Bleeding Love
by Dru Dreams
Summary: Hermione has had a lot of heartache in her life. She doesn't want to feel what her heart and what everyone else is telling her to feel. Will a certain Malfoy be able to change her mind?


**Bleeding Love**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

**Hermione POV**

I felt so alone. I can't even begin to contemplate why. I had more friends than I could count, a job where I was constantly around lots of people, and tons of family if I included the Weasley's, which I always do. But I still felt alone, unloved. Each of my friends had a significant other, someone to go home to at the end of the night. I didn't.

At twenty-five years old, I was alone. Hermione Jane Granger had been hurt too many times to even try to go out and meet a nice bloke. I had been in two serious relationships, and both ended in heartbreak. Oliver Wood had left me because he wanted to be able to sleep with all of his groupies. Then I started dating this nice muggle boy, but as soon as he found out about my powers, he up and ran away.

I don't know why I even tried. I should have known better than to get my hopes up to find happiness and love. I had hoped that after the war, and we all grew up to be somewhat successful, that I would be happy. It was only the second time I was wrong. The first was is 6th year when I didn't believe Harry about Draco Malfoy.

It's been two years since things ended with Joshua, the muggle boy. I tried to forget him, and my other past heartbreaks, some not as serious as the two mentioned before. I tried to move on, every day telling myself that the next weekend I would take Ginny up on her offer of taking me out with her and Harry to try and meet someone. Every weekend passed me by, and I didn't go. Finally I realized I couldn't. I had allowed myself to freeze over, to become cold and alone. I realized I had grown accustomed to the hollowness of my life.

I was sitting at my bookstore in Diagon Alley when I came to this realization. I purchased it with the money we were granted after the defeat of Voldemort. Every other bookstore in town closed down after I opened my doors. They just couldn't compete. I walked around the store, putting away books that had been left lying around, and dusting off the shelves. It was when I was replacing a copy of Hogwarts: a History that I heard the bell above the door ring, signaling the first customer of the day.

I made my way to the counter, as I ran the store myself, calling in Ginny's help when I needed a day off or around beginning of term and Christmas. I almost laughed when I seen the platinum blonde hair of none other than Lucius Malfoy come waltzing over to the counter.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I smiled sweetly.

"I just wanted to stop by and see what the fuss is over this store, Miss Granger." He smirked at me, as always. We had been playing this game for four years, ever since his name had been cleared. I guess that could use a little explanation.

You see, after sixth year, Draco came to the Order for help. He let us in on the fact that Lucius had been under the imperious curse during his entire time serving Voldemort. Draco begged for a way to save his family, saying he only committed to killing Dumbledore because of the threats toward them. I was the last to be convinced of his sincerity, but the one the family had become the closest to. It was my testimony of their actions since the war that finally cleared the Malfoy name.

It wasn't uncommon to see me walking down the streets or eating at a café with the whole of the Malfoy household. Narcissa was a regular in my store and we often took Saturdays and went shopping. Narcissa always insisted on paying, saying she owed me everything they had.

It took a long time to convince the ministry of their innocence, but they finally had, nearly five years after the war came to an end. My friends and family were still not fond of the Malfoys, saying they were still pompous and thought they were better than everyone else. I could agree to some degree, due to the way they acted around certain people, trying to maintain their reputation and status. But behind closed doors, with me especially, they were warm and loving people who had hearts and truly cared for each other.

"So, any new blokes I need to worry about?" Lucius had a habit of being a bit protective of me and wanted to know the second I met someone I might be interested in.

"Same answer as always, Lucius. I think I have come to the conclusion that I am meant to become an old maid." I chuckled, trying to hide how much this truly hurt me to admit.

"That's just ridiculous Hermione. You are a very beautiful girl, a talented witch, and a good hearted person. You will find your love eventually." I blushed. Even after all of our time together, I couldn't get over the compliments that Lucius Malfoy paid me on a daily basis.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are just a charmer," I said, faking my best Scarlet O'Hara impression. Lucius just grinned mischievously. I knew he was about to say something that would either earn me a blush or him a smack.

"If that Weasley bloke can find a woman, then there is definitely hope for you." My mouth gaped. He just laughed, knowing he stunned me saying such a thing. Truth was, he didn't mind the Weasleys so much, but he wasn't fond of the fact that Ron was one of the not so serious relationships that made me think less of myself. We had only been together for two weeks when he broke it off saying I couldn't offer him the excitement he wanted in a relationship and he would rather be just friends. We didn't talk for a few weeks after that, and it took everything I had to keep Lucius from hexing his brains into worms.

"And what kind of man would ever want a know-it-all, bushy haired, bookworm such as me?" I was just fishing for compliments now, I loved to hear them.

"You should hold your tongue girl, because if I weren't married and twenty years your senior then I would be knocking at your door for a date rather than just stimulating conversation with a friend."

"Lucius, don't you let Narcissa hear you talking in that way." I giggled. He had told me all of this before, and I actually believed him. "But you are married and are my senior by twenty years, so my chances of finding someone else are slim."

"There is always-"

"Don't say it Lucius."

"Draco," Lucius finished, despite me saying not to.

"You know there will never be anything like that between us. There is too much in the past for that. And besides, he doesn't care for me that way." I turned away, pretending to get something from the shelf behind me, hoping my disappointment wasn't evident in my face or voice.

"Do I detect a bit of disappointment in your voice?" Lucius perked up at that. It was the first time I had slipped and actually showed any kind of interest in dating Draco.

_After all this time, I may be able to convince her to give it a shot after all.__Draco will be pleased to say the least__,_ he thought to himself.

"No…no… I… um…" I stayed turned around, knowing my cheeks were tinged red from the blush of embarrassment.

"Hermione, you know you can't lie to me."

"Bloody hell, yes alright? I am disappointed. But not because of Draco, but because of the fact that I know I will be alone." I turned back to him, feeling good to have that little bit of truth off my chest.

"Well, it won't do for you to be alone. Please come by our house tonight around 8. We are having a small dinner party. I would be pleased if you would join us." Lucius said this more as an order rather than a request. He had a tendency to slip into his conceited attitude when he was happy about something.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." I smiled again as Lucius walked out the door.

_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

**Normal POV**

That evening, Hermione got ready, dressed to kill. She only did this for Lucius's benefit. He was after all one of her best friends, and she did like to please him as much as any friend would.

Her hair was lying in loose curls over her shoulders; her makeup had been left natural with a hint of lavender eye shadow and lip gloss. Her dress was black, very formal. It was a halter style, tying behind her neck with a very deep cut back. The dress was elegant from the front, reaching down to the floor, even with the black strappy heels lengthening her legs by nearly 3 inches. It had a split in the side reaching to halfway up her thigh. The split remained closed except for when she sat or walked, either of those movements showing her naked tanned legs clearly. She never wore stockings anymore, they were much too cumbersome. She wore a diamond bracelet which was a Christmas gift from Narcissa, who also picked out the dress.

Hermione flooed over to Malfoy Manor at exactly 8 o'clock. She did not wishing to appear too eager, but also did not wish to be late. Pippy, the house elf met her where she came out of the fireplace at the Manor.

"Good Evening Miss. Is there anything Poppy can get for the Miss?"

"No thank you, Poppy."

"The Masters are waiting for you in the ballroom. Shall I show you the way?"

"No thank you, Poppy. I know the way." With that the small house elf, who was dressed in beautiful curtains disappeared with a pop. Hermione made her way to the ballroom, glad she knew Lucius well enough that when he said a small dinner party, he meant a large gathering of very influential people.

Hermione made her entrance, catching the eye of every single guy in the room, as well as some of the married ones. Draco walked over to her, much to the disappointment of the rest of the male population and took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful tonight, Hermione. Did you do all this just for me?" She couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not, so she decided to have a little fun.

"Draco, did your father not tell you I was meeting a date here? I got dressed up for him." Hermione giggled at the reddening of Draco's face. She knew then that there was some sincerity behind the question he asked her.

"Who is it? Father didn't mention anything to me about a date." Draco was becoming furious. Hermione stopped walking and pulled him to face her. She lifted her hand to his cheek, a gesture that was common for them when having a serious conversation. He wanted to melt at the touch.

"Draco, I was only kidding. You know I always come alone so I can spend all of my time with you." Hermione realized what she said and had to fix her blunder. "And your family." Draco's once lit up smile, faltered a bit.

"Well, that's good." Draco turned and started walking back toward his parents. Hermione took that time to glance over him. He wore basic black dress robes, much like the ones he wore to every ball while at Hogwarts. His hair reached just to his ears and hung a bit in his eyes. She loved the way his eyes looked with his platinum hair hanging in them, but she would never tell him that.

Once arriving at Narcissa and Lucius's side, they said their greetings and Draco led Hermione out onto the dance floor. Neither would ever accept invitations to dance with other guests. Eventually people just stopped asking, knowing it was a waste of time. Draco and Hermione, though it was never spoken, were always each others dates, though both would deny it to their deaths.

They swirled around the dance floor until dinner was served. They ate, with casual and business conversation keeping a gentle hum of noise in the room. Hermione and Draco would shoot glances at each other from across the table, trying to hide it. Draco had told his father of his feelings for Hermione, but no one else. Lucius was glad to hear as he thought very highly of the witch that he was once enemies with, though not by choice of his own.

Hermione on the other hand, had told no one of her feelings and just pushed them to the back of her mind as much as she could. She loved Draco as a friend, and her feelings beyond friendship had sprouted and grown much to her displeasure. Hermione, knowing what had happened to the friendship between her and Ron, and the awkwardness that surrounded them still, did not want the same to happen with Draco. She couldn't lose his friendship, it meant more to her than anything in the world.

_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

Once the dinner was completed Draco asked Hermione to join him for a walk through the gardens. It was Hermione's favorite place at the manor and she spent a great deal of time out there reading or at night she would gaze up at the stars.

Hermione took Draco's offered hand and let him lead her out into the garden. A plethora of fragrances hit her nose at once, enveloping her in a cloud of bliss. Her favorite though, was the honeysuckle. There was a bench next to a honeysuckle bush that Draco knew was her favorite spot in the garden, having seen her sitting there on more than one occasion. He led her to it and motioned for her to sit.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful tonight," Draco said, looking her in the eyes as he sat down.

"Thank you Draco, you don't look so bad yourself," Hermione hoped the darkness outside was hiding her blush. She loved when he complimented her and couldn't help but let her heart flutter every time he spoke her name.

"I wanted to ask, would you like to have dinner with me Friday night?" Draco looked hopeful. Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Anytime they went out it was them as well as the eldest Malfoy's. She wasn't sure how to take this. Logically she knew the best way to find out would be to ask.

"Draco, are you asking me on a date?" She hoped he said yes, she hoped that he felt the same as her, and she wanted so badly to finally tell him how she felt.

"Well…I mean to say…yes. I am asking you on a date." Draco's silver eyes stared deeply into hers hoping to pick up on what she was thinking in that moment. He had taken a huge chance in asking her. The blonde has been worried about how their friendship would suffer if they didn't work out, but deep inside he knew they would. He knew they were meant for each other.

"Draco, I want to say yes, more than you could possibly know. But what happens if 'we' don't work? I can't handle our friendship becoming like mine and Ron's. I need you in my life, and trying to further our relationship may ruin what we have."

"I know exactly what you're saying. It's those same thoughts that kept me from asking so many times before. But time has passed, and I've thought more and more about us. We will work Hermione. I love you."

At that moment, Hermione felt her eyes start to sting with unfallen tears. Every wall, every safety net she built around her heart started to crumble and fall away. She smiled, her cheeks wet with the tears that finally started to fall, each one filled with the escaping worries and inhibitions she once told herself was the reason she couldn't love Draco. Unknown to her until now, was she had fallen in love with him long ago.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

Hermione jumped into Draco's arms, crying her eyes out. He was startled at first, but quickly overcame the shock and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He could feel his shoulder wet with the tears that were flowing from her eyes, he felt her shoulders quaking with her sobs. Then he heard those words that he longed to hear for so long.

"I love you too Draco," she whispered. Her eyes were still bleeding with tears and they seemed to never want to stop coming.

"So, Hermione, is this a yes to dinner?" Draco asked pulling slightly away from Hermione so he could see her face. Even with her make up a mess, and her hair flying all over the place, Hermione looked beautiful to him.

"This had better be more than just dinner," She smiled. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her again and pulled her back into him. He kissed the top of her head softly before raising his eyes to the heavens thanking whoever may have had a hand in bringing him this wonderful gift.

"This is more than dinner, so much more."

Trying hard not to hear  
but they talk so loud  
their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
is to keep me from falling

After Hermione finally stopped crying her tears of happiness, and cleaned herself up, they made their way inside. Everyone had made their way back into the ballroom for more dancing, Hermione excited with the fact that she had finally allowed herself to feel for someone again.

Draco glanced toward his father and mother, nodding to his father's questioning look. Lucius smiled brightly, knowing full well that the nod meant Hermione had accepted his offer of dinner. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor where he held her slightly closer than he previously would have. People noticed this; every male in the room noticed a difference between the two young people. Their eyes shown more feeling, there was more intensity in the looks they shared.

A very slow and intense song started playing, and Draco led Hermione twirling around the dance floor. At the climax of the song, Draco and Hermione both stopped, staring at each other. Before anyone knew it, Draco's lips were on Hermione's in a passion-filled kiss. Their embraces tightened around each other, their eyes were closed, and their bodies were flush against one another. Everyone stopped dancing and watched the couple.

Draco finally broke the kiss, placing light gentle kissed on her face. She smiled at him, knowing that they could never go back to being just friends. They found too much passion and love and emotion in that one kiss. They will never be able to live without it now.

Draco led Hermione off of the dance floor and over to an empty table. He kissed her lightly and told her he would be right back, he had something he needed to take care of for a moment. She had a feeling that he was going to talk to Lucius.

As soon as Draco was out of earshot, a group of young women, including Draco's ex from Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson, made their way over to Hermione. She just shrugged it off, knowing they wouldn't be happy about her and Draco. He was young, rich, gorgeous, sweet, romantic, everything a woman could hope for. They would definitely not be happy.

The group pretended not to notice Hermione sitting there. They started talking quietly and then gradually got louder. Hermione kept ignoring it until she heard Draco's name.

"Last night was definitely one to remember. He was so amazing. His hands should be cloned, as well as other certain body parts," Pansy laughed as she finished the sentence.

"I know what you mean Pans. But even more talented than his hands is his tongue. Just last week he had me shaking so hard."

"Don't I know it Millicent? Don't I know it?"

Hermione knew she shouldn't listen to them. She told herself that they had to be lying because she was here last night with the Malfoys until late. But he could have met her after that. And last week, he worked late every night, not that she had been keeping track or anything.

"So Brooke, when do you get him next?" Pansy asked the brunette to her left.

"Tomorrow he is picking me up and taking me to Paris. I'm so excited. It's been two weeks since I've been with him."

Now Hermione was getting worried. Draco had mentioned he would be going to Paris tomorrow. What if they were right?

_No. They are just trying to scare me. They want Draco and they know they can't have him. They're just jealous._ Hermione kept trying to reassure herself as the group of girls kept on talking. She felt so plain compared to all of those girls. They all looked like models: tall, thin, exotic features.

Hermione felt her eyes tear up a bit from the doubt in herself. _Draco deserves so much more than me. He deserves someone beautiful like Pansy or Millicent; someone more classy and elegant._ Hermione knew that she shouldn't be doing this to herself, thinking these things. Wasn't she just so sure they were made for each other? How could she let them make her doubt not only herself but the new direction of her and Draco's relationship?

Draco was just heading back from telling Lucius and Narcissa the wonderful news when he seen the group of girls that had planted themselves extremely close to Hermione. He looked at the woman he loves and noticed a glistening of tears in her eyes, and they didn't look like happy tears.

_  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe  
_

Draco nearly ran over to where Hermione was sitting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. He knew what those girls were capable of and to what extent they would go as to keep him away from Hermione. He didn't know what was said but he knew it couldn't be good for Hermione to be feeling this way.

As soon as Draco's arms were around her she felt all of the doubts, all of the worries roll away. She relaxed into his embrace, and felt all of the love he had for her cloak the disgusted sounds the girls made when he started whispering in her ear.

"I don't know what they said, but I can guarantee none of it was true. I love you Hermione, only you. I have for so long."

The comforting words that Draco whispered in her ear made Hermione smile and gave her the strength to do something she normally wouldn't do. She took his hand in hers and led her over to the group of girls that had only moments ago finally stopped talking.

"So Pansy I thought you might want to share with Draco the way his hands and tongue made you feel last night. And we can't forget you Millicent. You said it was last week you were with him? And tomorrow night is you Brooke, correct. I'll make sure to leave early enough for him to get you and go to Paris." Hermione grinned wickedly at the shocked faces of the girls who were tormenting her. Draco's face was red with anger.

"Hermione, you know that the-"

"Don't worry, I know they were lying. They were trying to get me to doubt you. But I'm not going to let them," Hermione told Draco while gently cupping his cheek. She then turned to the girls whose mouths were still gaping open. "As for you girls, let me tell you now that you can't say anything that will change the way I feel about Draco. I can also tell you that even if you have felt his hands or tongue in the past, it will never be felt by any of you again. He's mine girls, so stay the hell away from him." At that, Hermione turned to Draco, took his hand in hers and walked with him over to Lucius and Narcissa.

Hermione smiled at the shocked faces that stood around the room. They probably thought she was crazy. No one ever stood up to those girls, they just ignored them.

_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

When they were close to where his parents were standing, Draco stopped and pulled Hermione into a searing kiss that he was certain that everyone in the house felt the heat from. When they broke apart, they made their way to Lucius and Narcissa, whose faces were glowing with happiness for their son and Hermione. The eldest Malfoy's came to Hermione and pulled her into a warm familial embrace.

"Hermione, I am so happy for you," Narcissa whispered into the brunette's ear. Narcissa had hoped that the unmistakable attraction and feelings between her son and Hermione would eventually come out into the open. "We invited a couple of extra guests tonight. You may want to turn around."

Hermione turned, catching glimpses of two sets of red hair, black hair, and blonde hair.

"Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Harry, it's wonderful to see you all. You all look amazing." Hermione could see her male friends weren't that happy.

"Mione, I think we need to talk," Harry said, pulling gently on Hermione's arm.

"Alright, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, I will be right back." Draco leaned and gave Hermione a quick kiss before she was led away by her four friends.

Once out of earshot of the other guests, Harry let go of Hermione's arm and turned to her. "What in the hell are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"He's talking about you kissing Malfoy," Ron piped in.

"We're dating, so what?" Hermione tried to look innocent, but knew that two of her friends wouldn't be too happy about this new piece of information, while the females were smiling brightly.

"Mione, that is wonderful. I was wondering when this would finally happen," Ginny said, Lavender nodding in the background. The three girls hugged, while Harry and Ron still looked livid.

"Hermione, he's a Malfoy. He's stuck up, arrogant, and quite the bastard." Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing Harry talk this way.

"Harry, if I recall correctly (and I always do), you and Ron were the ones at the end of the war that told me I needed to give Draco and his family a chance. You told me that they weren't all evil and got me to talk to them; you and Ron both. Now you are telling me that I can't be with him. I can't believe I am hearing this from you."

Hermione went to walk away, but Ron grabbed her arm and spun her to look at him. He had a pleading look on his face, like he wanted to apologize, so she decided to stay and hear what he had to say.

"Hermione, you know we just worry about you. It's not like you have had the best run with relationships."

"And whose fault is that Ronald?" Hermione then jerked free of his arm and walked away. Before she was out of range she heard Ginny and Lavender yelling at their boyfriends for being jerks.

"Are you okay, Love?" Draco had apparently been on his way to find her, worried about what her friends might say.

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

Hermione just fell into the offered embrace from Draco and again started crying on his shoulder. Tears were falling freely down her face, soaking through his recently dried shoulder.

Draco led Hermione into the sitting room, away from prying eyes and ears. He just held her while she cried, knowing she hated to be forced into talking. Draco knew the beautiful girl in his arms would talk when she was ready. He handed her a handkerchief, and held her tightly to him.

He whispered comforting words into her ear, kissed her on top of her head, rubbed soothing circles on her back. He did everything he could think to comfort the woman in his arms. After several minutes, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

_  
And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
for everyone to see _

"I can't believe them. I was the one that didn't want to forgive you. They talked me into it. They are the ones who told me I should give your family a chance. And now…" Hermione broke into a new fit of sobs and laid her head back down.

Draco had already known that she hadn't been keen on the idea of giving his family a second chance after the war. He had begged and pleaded with Harry and Ron to talk her into trying to accept them. The day she offered them that chance, is they day he fell in love. The day she spoke for his family and helped them gain everything back, is the day he knew she was the woman he wanted to marry.

And now, this woman, this beautiful, intelligent, strong woman was falling apart in his arms.

"Draco, I just feel so tired, so drained. My mind feels like it's shutting down with everything it has been through today. I finally let myself feel what it wanted to for so long. I had to deal with those horrible women out there, and now my best friends can't be happy for me when I finally find someone to be with."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I hate that you have to go through that for me. I feel like this is entirely my fault. You shouldn't have to go through all of this for me. I will step away if you want me to, if this, is 'us' is going to be too hard on you. I don't want to hurt you."

_  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

"Draco, that has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said or offered to do for me. I don't want you to step away. I want to be with you. I don't care how many battles I have to fight to get people to leave me alone about being with you. But I will gladly fight each and every one."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Harry and Ron stepped in. They had been listening at the door and heard everything.

"Hermione, may we have a word with Draco?" Hermione looked to Draco who nodded that it was fine.

"I'll run to the loo. I will be back in a few minutes." Hermione stepped out; weary of what might be going on in the sitting room without her there.

Once Hermione was gone, Draco just sat there, waiting for Ron and Harry to say what they needed to say.

"Draco, we wanted to apologize. We weren't aware of how you felt about Hermione all of this time. And we had no idea she felt the same about you. We thought that she was just tired of being alone. She is like a sister to us and we just didn't want to see her get hurt. We'd heard the rumors about you and women since Hogwarts and don't want Hermione to end up as another notch on your belt." Harry finally finished, Ron just standing behind him nodding.

"Potter, Weasley, thank you for the apology, and I accept. But you really need to apologize to Hermione. She is the one you hurt. As for the rumors about my personal life, I have only slept with one woman and that was Pansy, back at Hogwarts. After the war, I fell in love with someone I thought I would never have. But I refused to settle. Now I have that chance to be with her. I love her, and I won't let anything hurt her or stand in the way of us being together."

_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
_

Hermione ran into the room and threw her arms around Draco's neck. She had been standing outside the door listening. When he made his speech, Hermione couldn't help herself. Her need to kiss him grew unbearable.

Draco kissed her back just as passionately, forgetting Harry and Ron for a moment. The male portion of the Golden Trio cleared their throat, trying to remind the new couple of their presence. Hermione let go of Draco and looked at her two best friends.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry." Harry lowered his bright green eyes to the floor.

"Yea, Mione. Me too." Ron shot her his famous lop-sided grin.

"Guys, please just trust me from now on." Hermione walked over to the two boys she had spent so much of her life with and brought them into a hug.

"We love you Mione. We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy guys. Happier than I've been in a long time." Hermione started crying while hugging her friends. Ginny and Lavender poked their head into the door and witnessed the hug and couldn't help but join in, dragging Draco with them against his will. He finally gave in, knowing the odds of him getting out unscathed for not complying with the girls were slim to none.

The five close friends and the newly added companion stood holding each other tightly, knowing that this was just the foundation of a remarkable life of happiness.

A/N This song is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. Let me know what you think and if I should make a sequal/epilogue.


End file.
